Sunset Confessions
by Elmaelui
Summary: Glorfindel has something to say. So does Elrond. Elrond/Glorfindel slash. If you don't like slash, don't read it. Simple, no?


Title: Sunset Confessions  
Author: SkyFire  
  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Elrond/Glorfindel  
Summary: Glorfindel has something to say. So does Elrond.  
Genre: Romance, First Time  
  
Warnings: None.  
Notes: Sap. Looooots of sap. :oP This is sort of a companion piece to  
another fic I wrote recently an haven't posted yet. I guess this would  
qualify as a prequel to that one.  
Feedback: Pretty please? This is my first "real" slash fic...  
Archive: Melethryn. Others: Not without permission- ask! ;)  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never were. Never will be. Send Elf-clones!!  
;oD  
  
******************  
Sunset Confessions  
By SkyFire  
  
Having just been dismissed for the night, Glorfindel turned away from  
Elrond and walked slowly to the door of the half-Elf's study. Reaching  
the intricately carved wooden door, he reached out a hand for the  
handle, then paused. He let out a harsh breath, shoulders slumping  
momentarily with uncertainty, before he straightened and turned to face  
the other, his back to the door.  
  
"My Lord?" he said softly when Elrond failed to notice his continued  
presence.  
  
Elrond started with surprise, looked up from the scrolls that littered  
his desk. "Yes?" he asked distractedly. "What is it?"  
  
Glorfindel swallowed dryly. "My Lord? May I speak with you?"  
  
Elrond frowned, grey eyes showing his slight confusion. Then he shook  
his head slightly, gathered the scrolls and put them aside, turned his  
entire focus upon the golden-haired Elf that stood stiffly by the door,  
eyes showing his... fear? Trepidation? To someone who knew him, who  
had seen him fight fearlessly against nearly overwhelming numbers of  
orcs, face the gathered ringwraiths without a tremor, it was more than a  
little disturbing.  
  
"Glorfindel?" he asked gently, careful not spook the other any more than  
he was already. He gestured to the chair the other had only recently  
vacated. "Sit," he offered.  
  
Glorfindel, looking like he would rather bolt, walked back to the chair  
and sat down on the edge of the seat. His hands twisted nervously  
together on his lap. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again  
without making a sound. His troubled green eyes stared at the floor  
between his feet.  
  
Elrond waited patiently for perhaps five minutes before speaking. He  
could sense that Glorfindel badly wanted to say *something*, but was  
apparently afraid to do so.  
  
//What is it that could make him so fearful of telling me of it?// he  
wondered. //Did one of the twins do something? But they wouldn't do  
anything to harm Glorfindel! Embarrass him, maybe, but not harm him.  
It couldn't be Arwen; she is in Lothlorien again. Is it me? Did *I* do  
something wrong? But what?//  
  
"Glorfindel?" he asked softly. The blond's head jerked up with a  
suddenness that made the half-Elf wince. "Glorfindel, what is wrong?  
Is it something I did?"  
  
Glorfindel shook his head silently, then sighed. "No, it is not  
something you did," he said softly. He rose abruptly to his feet. "I'm  
sorry, my Lord," he said, walking backwards toward the door. "I was  
mistaken. I should go now, and seek my rest for the morrow's patrol-"  
  
His back coming into harsh contact with the door, Glorfindel turned  
abruptly, his hand landing on the latch. He had just begun to turn the  
handle when Elrond's voice came from not far behind him.  
  
"Glorfindel." The tone wasn't harsh, but it was one that also said that  
it *would* be obeyed. "Turn around."  
  
The golden-haired Elf turned slowly to face the room, saw that Elrond  
had come out from behind the desk and moved closer as he had spoken, so  
that he now stood a mere half-dozen steps away. His breath caught in  
his throat at the sight of the dark-haired one, dressed in his elaborate  
robes, the backdrop of the open balcony doors and the  
brilliantly-colored sunset setting off his natural coloring to his  
advantage. //Not that he wouldn't look beautiful dressed only in a  
flour sack and standing in the middle of a mud swamp,// he thought to  
himself. "Elrond?" he squeaked.  
  
Elrond blinked at the uncharacteristic show of nervousness, then  
frowned. "Glorfindel, you wanted to speak to me about something. It is  
obviously bothering you terribly. I only want to help. Please, tell  
me."  
  
"I-" Glorfindel got only that far before his vocal cords froze and he  
couldn't get out another sound. He looked to the floor, shaking his  
head.  
  
"Glorfindel! Tell me!"  
  
The suddenness of the order startled the words out of Glorfindel like no  
amount of coaxing could have. "I love you!" Hearing the words that had  
escaped him, the golden-haired Elf's eyes widened, even as his face  
flushed with embarrassment. He looked up at the other, fearing what he  
would see, and had the somewhat dubious honor of seeing Elrond looking  
like someone had just hit him over the head with a board. Grey eyes  
wide, mouth dropped open in shock, Elrond was staring at him with a  
completely stunned expression on his face.  
  
//At least he didn't immediately start yelling,// Glorfindel thought to  
himself. //That is a good sign, isn't it?//  
  
"Well," Elrond said at last, shaking his head slightly, as if to shake  
off the last of his shock. "Well," he said again. "Is that all?"  
  
"All?" Glorfindel asked incredulously. "Did you not hear me? I said I  
love you."  
  
Elrond smiled. He took one step closer. Another. He smiled. "I heard  
you," he said. Step. "Now hear me. Or, even better-"  
  
Glorfindel suddenly found himself with an armful of dark-haired  
half-Elf, one that was joined to him at the mouth. It was only a short  
kiss, a mere brushing of lips against lips, but it was more than he had  
ever thought he would get.  
  
Elrond broke the kiss, leaned back in the other's embrace, his own arms  
looped about the other's neck. He smiled. "I've been wanting to do  
that since before the end of the Second Age," he said with a mischievous  
grin. "I didn't think you would want me."  
  
"Not want you?" Glorfindel said, incredulous. "Why wouldn't I want  
you?"  
  
Elrond gave him another brief kiss, lay his head against the other's  
shoulder as he spoke. "I might be Lord of Imladris, but I am only a  
half-Elf. I've never fought a Balrog. I've never seen the Halls of  
Mandos. I am only Elrond."  
  
Glorfindel kissed him gently on the hair. "Elrond is who I love," he  
said simply. "You. Not what you are or what you did or didn't do.  
You. I love *you*."  
  
Elrond smiled at the heartfelt declaration. He lifted his head. Grey  
eyes met green. "And I love *you*, Glorfindel," he said.  
  
Then lips met lips once more, kisses lengthening, deepening, as time  
went by, even as hands joined in the fun, spreading caresses gently over  
long-desired flesh hidden by clothing. It was well into the night when  
clothing was at last discarded entirely and their passions merged even  
as did their bodies in that act as old as time itself, and yet new as  
waters uncharted, lands unmapped.  
  
The coming dawn was beginning to faintly dim the stars when they fell  
into sleep. The full moon cast its rays down into the half-Elf's  
bedroom, the silvery light coming to rest upon the two bodies who lay  
sated in each other's arms, entwined in Elrond's large bed, white-blond  
hair mingled with dark brown. The passion-tainted air in the room was  
slowly getting pushed out by the breeze coming in through the opened  
balcony doors.  
  
END  
  
Feedback greatly appreciated! rabid_plotbunny@HotPOP.com 


End file.
